


"Start over" [Jared - Extended imagine]

by A_Wolf



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars, Echelon - Fandom, jared leto - Fandom
Genre: A.Wölf, F/M, Tumblr: theartofimaginin13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-05-30 00:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6399706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Wolf/pseuds/A_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was requested over at: theartofimagining13 on Tumblr.</p><p>Original imagine: Imagine: Jared broke your heart a long time ago. He realizes he made a big mistake and that you were the love of his life; he tries to win you back in every possible way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Start over" [Jared - Extended imagine]

**Originally posted at** : [The Art of Imagining.](http://theartofimagining13.tumblr.com/)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_-Jared, just… please go. What are you even doing here?_

_-I just got back from tour, I needed to see you. Can I at least come in? It’s important._

_-IT WAS important, 2 years ago, when you fucking decided to ditch me while you were away._

_-I know that, I made a-_

And I slammed the door in his face.

I was infuriated. Jared and I dated but we broke up; well, he actually just ended all communication while he was on one of his tours. That’s all he did, he was always on tour and I accepted that. I tried to stay in touch but he didn’t. He broke my heart. And now, two years later he appears on my door?

 _“S.O.S. Mint’s bar tonight.”-_ read the text I sent my BFF Laura.

 _“Oh, shit. I’ll meet you there at 8pm”-_ Instant reply.

* * *

 

 _-I can’t believe it, Y/n… he just showed up?-_ asked Laura sipping on her drink; we were sitting at the bar, the closer to the alcohol the better.

_-Yeah. The fucking nerve._

She frowned.

_-Have you considered maybe…_

_-DON’T!_

_-Well, maybe he is sorry._

_-Nope, nope, nope. Don’t do that! You should be sending me more Adele songs not suggesting I give him a chance to even explain why he left me like that._

I emptied the contents of my glass.

* * *

 

Hours went by and I got hammered as if there was no tomorrow.

I saw this really cute guy looking at me and we started talking and well, now we were dancing.

His hand traveled down to my lower back and he pushed me a bit closer to his body.

 _-Sorry, man, but I’m gonna have to take this lady away_.

I turned around.

 _-What the hell are you doing?-_ I slurred at Jared.

He glared at me and grabbed my arm pulling me away from my dance partner.

 _-Hey, fuck off, she’s with me right now._ – He said to Jared but Shannon immediately stood by his brother, so he backed away at the sight of both men.

- _Oh hey, Shannon!_ \- I said a bit too excited.- _You, I like…  not him.-_ I said pointing at Jared as he dragged me to the bar’s exit. Shannon had always been so sweet to me. He smiled and waved but looked worried.

_-Let me go!_

_-I’m taking you home_. –said Jared dryly.

We were outside now and I saw Laura waiting for us.

 _-Why didn’t you tell me he was here?-_ I asked her.

_-Uhm, y/n, I kinda called him._

_-Traitor._

_-You really need to think this through… trust me; it’ll be good for you._

* * *

 

The rest of that night is a blur. I remember waking up in my house at 5AM and running to the bathroom.

Jared held my hair as I leaned over the toilet.

 _-Are you okay?-_ he asked caressing my back.

After that, I blacked out.

* * *

 

I woke up with a huge headache and I could barely keep my eyes open, the light was killing me.

_-Good morning, sunshine._

_-Jesus, don’t yell. -_ I muttered rubbing my temples.- _Why are you here?_

_-You need to cut this crap, y/n. I’m serious, for all you knew, that jackass you were dancing with, could’ve taken advantage of you._

_-You’re not my father, Jared._

He handed me a cup of black coffee, I hesitated at first but took it, I really needed it.

_-You don’t have much of a choice now, so you’re gonna listen to me. I know I hurt you and I know sorry doesn’t cover it but I made a huge mistake, I took you for granted and it came back to bite me in the ass. I miss you terribly._

_-It took me a year…to get over you, Jared._ – I said glaring at him, trying to hide the pain in my eyes but I could see his own pain as we stared at each other _.- and now you intend to waltz your way back into my life just like that?_

My voice was starting to break, god I hated that.

_-I could promise you a thousand things, but I’d rather do them instead to prove that it’ll be different this time._

I sighed looking away. His eyes would only persuade me and I didn’t need that in my life.

_-Y/N, please. Just don’t forbid me from trying._

We stayed in silence for a few minutes. I was starting to feel hopeful but I stopped myself immediately. I stood up from the bed without looking at him.

_-I’m gonna take a shower and I want you out when I come out._

* * *

 

When I got out of the shower he was gone but there was something on my bed that caught my attention. It was a little wooden coffer. I opened it.

It was full of souvenirs from all the places he had been to while touring. There was a also a card with song lyrics and a little note that said:

_“I know I gave up before, but it’s something I won’t repeat. You can say no or ask me to leave a 100 times but I won’t. Turn on the radio tomorrow at 6:17pm”_

* * *

 

The next day I turned on the radio and Jared was talking about a cover song and a dedication.

_-It’s the beauty of this song! Haven’t you ever been in a relationship like that? Things go wrong but at the end of the day you want that person in your life no matter what; because you accept each other and that’s what love is and you can’t see yourself without said person._

After his speech, Lady Gaga’s “Bad romance” started playing. I couldn’t believe 30 Seconds to mars were covering it. I burst out laughing, only he knew how to do it and I didn’t even remember when the last time I had laughed like that was.

* * *

 

A few days went by and Jared kept visiting me, I was giving him a hard time, I wasn’t going to be that easy to win back. He’d bring me little gifts, one day he even knocked on my door holding a white rose, that’s when I knew he actually was trying; He wasn’t the flower-type.

So I started being a little warmer towards him.

He’d bring his guitar and casually start strumming and humming love songs while we watched tv.

Maybe he was right; maybe we were meant to be after all and we’d be one of those weird dysfunctional yet symbiotic couples.

* * *

 

A few more days went by; we had become a little closer.

He was about to leave.

 _-Can I take you out tomorrow?-_ he said standing at my threshold.

_-Maybe._

He chuckled and got closer to me to kiss me goodbye but his lips touched the corner of mine and then he slowly kissed me. He grabbed my face and deepened the kiss tenderly; I felt my knees shaking as if it was our first kiss ever.

He broke the kiss but kept his forehead on mine and stared deep into my eyes.

_-Take your time, I deserve it, I don’t expect you to take me back so soon, I’ll keep trying but I do want to make sure I say this… I love you, with all my heart._

I smiled.

He gave me another kiss and left. It was like starting from 0 and maybe that’s exactly what we needed.


End file.
